Breathing Life into Myth
by ShadowLyrics1
Summary: Sky. Time. Twilight. Each with their own unique tale, their own struggles, their own pains, their own quests. We know them by heart now, their stories told through the ages. There are many other heroes, most not as well known. One is always left out in the tellings, the story of the First is one often forgotten. Allow us to shed light on his story. Co-authored by MCFanfics
1. Prologue

**MC: Hey everyone! This is a new project that myself and Shadow will be working on together! I'm very excited to be working on this and I hope I can provide something you guys will really be able to enjoy (since I know Shadow definitely will).**

 **I'm especially excited because of** ** _who_** **I'm working with. Shadow's a pretty amazing person and I feel like we're really similar in a lot of ways. Though we do have our own styles, so this should end up being interesting to write and (hopefully) to read as well.**

 **You'll hear more from Shadow at the end so be sure to hear what she has to say!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Neither of us own the Legend of Zelda series. The series is owned by Nintendo.**

 **As per tradition of mine...**

 **Here's the prologue of** ** _Breathing Life into Myth_** **. I hope you really love it.**

* * *

( _? P.O.V._ )

I let out a low breath, hot air washing over me as I look around. Fire dances along my vision, homes and people burning away in the flames. _They fought hard and I respect them for it, though their foolishness in refusing to kneel before me was... Disappointing._ "No matter, they made their choice." I wave an arm in front of me, a portal appearing before me into which I enter, a small smile growing on my lips upon spotting my throne.

The chair before me, a solid black stone with thin crimson lines swirling up the back, brings a small amount of comfort to me as I place myself down in the seat, a low groan escaping my lips. _They say that sometimes the small things are what matter most. In this case I cannot disagree with such wise folk._ Several crashes echo through my simple room and I grit my teeth, slamming my foot into the floor while sending a large pulse of energy through the corridor in front of me.

Several screeches soon follow as two red Bokoblins fall into the room, exploding before disintegrating completely, no trace of their presence left behind. _So many pawns on the board. Good in groups but not the best for tactics. I could do with some rooks._ I pick myself up from the seat and turn to the right, heading through a doorway into a small bedroom. I walk over to a mirror by the wall, placing my hand upon it and pouring magic into it.

The glass ripples as I remove my hand, an image of a bright green world appearing in the mirror. I watch as many people laugh, dancing and singing in the center of their village, children in the center with the older ones around them. They look into the sky, opening their arms as they sing their praises to their Goddess. _Singing? Praising? Is this how Hylia runs things?_ I place my palm on the image, magic flowing once more as it fades back into a mirror. _She lets them run free? That's... That's completely absurd._

I walk over to a desk, a single piece of paper bearing three golden triangles laying on top of it. I lift the paper up, examining the figure closely. _Relics left by the Old Ones, the Triforce... With its power I could take these people that Hylia lets run free and bring them to kneel before me, before the Demon Tribe. I would shape the world in my own image, for that would be the perfect world._ I place the paper back down before I begin slowly pacing back and forth.

 _I need to obtain the Triforce, though it is guarded by Hylia. Damn her... This would be simple were she not in the picture._ My eyes widen at the realization as a large smirk adorns my face for a moment before my expression falls flat once more. _I need to remove Hylia from the picture but how could I do that?_ I exit the room, heading back to my throne and easing myself into it, drumming the armrest with my fingers. _Killing her won't be simple and I'm not prepared to do so right now. I will need more time to come up with something. I can wait, though. I have all the time I'll ever need._

* * *

( _? P.O.V._ )

I shiver in delight, the wind on my wings sending chills up my spine. I look down at the world below me, an endless canvas of radiant greens. _This world is such an amazing place._ I twirl through the air as I fly, laughing as joy fills my being, every part of my body crying in happiness. Tears run down my face as a grin overtakes my features. I descend, flying just above the grassy plains that seem to stretch endlessly towards the horizon.

 _I wish everyone could experience pleasure like this._ I reach a hand down, grazing the grass as I continue my flight, the plants tickling my skin as I start laughing, happiness filling my soul. _Truly, everyone deserves this sense of completion._ I ascend once more, picking up speed as my wings move faster. I level out, waving at the birds in the skies. I look forward, spotting a red figure in the distance. I pick up speed before slowing down beside the large crimson bird, matching his speed. "Hello again, my friend."

' _It's good to see you again, Hylia. What brings you here?_ ' his voice echoes in my mind as he turns to look at me. I shrug and smile at him, patting his head gently.

"Do I need a reason to see you or to soar through the skies?" I ask, looping around him as I continue laughing, feeling completely content.

' _I suppose not, though you are acting rather... Childish._ '

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I frown at him as I stop my dance, flying alongside the Loftwing once more.

' _You're supposed to be graceful, elegant, mature! You are a Goddess, a symbol to the people! What would they think if they saw you act like this?_ '

"I think they'd want to join me."

' _It's about appearances!_ '

"So why can't I appear as myself now and demanding of respect when I need to?"

' _I guess that's alright._ '

"Good!" We continue flying for a few more minutes before a shock hits me, my wings freezing as I begin plummeting towards the ground, eyes wide and body quaking. I feel something grab onto me as I hear my friend scream in my mind. "Huh?!"

' _What happened?! Are you alright?_ ' I shake my head, working my way out of his talons as I bring myself back level with him in our flight path.

"I'm sorry but the strangest feeling just overcame me. Something dark, enough to surprise me since I wasn't prepared for it."

' _Dark? Do you know what could have caused it?_ '

"I'm not sure but I'm afraid of what this might mean. I just hope the Demon Tribe has nothing to do with it." He doesn't respond after this and I frown, biting my lip as worry begins to take over the happiness once filling me. _True darkness has been gone for so long. Why did such a good thing have to come to an end?_

* * *

 ***Hey, everyone! Time for my very first collab! I'm very happy that I'm working with my good friend, MCFanfics, a criminally underrated author on this website. Like Adventure Time and Zelda? Check him out! Say hi! :D Don't forget to review. ^^ The next chapter's coming soon. Get excited! :3**

 **k bye.***


	2. In the Beginning

**MC: Hello again everyone! We updated pretty quickly with this one, huh? I'm a bit surprised but we both really got into it. I'm very happy with how it's turned out.**

 **I want to thank everyone who's read the prologue and everyone who reads this chapter, your support means so much to me and I'm sure it does to Shadow, too.**

 **I just want to say a couple things before we begin. I'm having such a great time working with her, I watch her write and look at what I write and it's just… I see so much potential and capability in her. I'm amazed at how quickly she's adapted to first-person from third-person. I'm so impressed.**

 **I also want to say that I'm extremely happy with what this story could become. Two different styles in one story, it feels like it'd be so interesting to read. I hope it appears that way to all of you, too.**

 **DISCLAIMER: We still don't own The Legend of Zelda. How unfortunate.**

 **Now, here's the first chapter of** ** _Breathing Life into Myth_** **. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

( _? P.O.V_ )

There. I can see it. What I've been looking for this entire time, I've finally laid eyes on it! And once I catch it, it will be mine. I reach out a hand and prepare to snatch up my prize:

A frog.

Yes, a normal, old frog, croaking on a lily pad. I lay on the edge of the water, the tall grass tickling my nose. I resist the urge to sneeze and lunge for the frog but I'm not fast enough and it hops onto another lily pad, far out of my reach.

"Dammit!" I swear. I sit up on my knees and cross my arms. I hear the rustling of fallen leaves and my shoulders slump in fear. I turn to face my mother, eyes wide with anxiety.

"Link," she sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What did I tell you about your language?"

I hang my head. "To clean it up."

"And the frogs…?"

"…Not to catch and scare you with them," I mutter.

My mother allows a slight smile at my defeat. Lucky for me, her discipline never lasts more than a few seconds. "Good boy. We should go home, now. Your father will be home soon."

I beam at the thought. "Really? Already?"

"His soldiers got done their work early," Mother chuckles. She reaches down and takes my hand. "And I'm sure he'd like some pie when he gets back, you think?"

I'm practically bouncing up and down with excitement at this point. Mother's pies have always been the best! She bakes them only on special occasions, so it's been forever since I've had one. I leap to my feet and practically race home, my mother stumbling to keep up.

* * *

"There he is!" I shout. I jab a finger out the window at a group of men heading towards our house. They're little more than dots on the horizon, walking along the narrow, winding path lined with dense trees, but I recognize the banner held high by one of the soldiers: the crest of the royal family. It's a very simple design, just a golden harp on a white background. To be specific, it's the harp belonging to the Goddess of our land, Hylia. I've never seen her, but her miracles and legends have been spread across the country. Some of the older folks have seen her, though, and like to talk about it to the younger kids. I seem to be the only one who listens.

From the tales I've heard, Hylia is a radiant woman dressed in pure white and with long, golden hair. It's been said she used to come down often in the form of a human. I wonder what happened to her. Why doesn't she come down to visit anymore? Even so, the knights in our army still fight in her honor. Speaking of which…

I barely dodge my mother as she darts out of the doorway and into my awaiting father's arms. While I was lost in my thoughts, they had already reached our humble wooden home. I follow Mother's suit, jumping up and wrapping my arms around my father's neck. A strangled gag emits from him as I weigh him down. He quickly releases Mother and holds me up, supporting my weight. The rest of the men laugh heartily at his misery.

"H-Hello, Link," Father chokes out, catching his breath.

"Hi, Father!" I grin childishly. "How did it go? Did you kill a bunch of monsters?"

He suddenly wears a jokingly arrogant smirk. "Oh, please. Your old man isn't one of the army's top soldiers for nothing."

"Emphasis on the 'old,'" one man teases in the crowd.

"Dammit, Harvey, I will have you suspended for a month if you don't quit your crap!" Father snaps furiously over the crowd's laughter. Mother rolls her blue eyes, obviously thinking, _"_ _That's where he gets it from."_

I tap my father's helmet to get his attention. "Mother and I baked you a pie for when you came back."

"Oh, yes, tha…" His voice trails off as he processes my words, his expression deadly serious. "Did you say pie?"

The entire army falls silent as well, all eyes on me. I narrow my gaze, nodding stiffly. "Yeah. I did."

"What kind?"

"Pumpkin."

"How many?"

"Enough to feed the army."

A beat of silence passes. We all stare at Mother and she shakes her head. She makes the face she always does when wondering what goes through men's minds. She stares back at us with an exasperated smile.

"It's on the table," she says.

The men cheer louder than they would after a battle victory. Father drops me and picks up Mother bridal-style, leading his men through the door. I can't help but smile at the celebration. This life of mine is simple, but I love it. Living out on the outskirts of the country, swimming in the pond during the summer, having a dad in the army…

My smile widens at the thought. Father certainly was the best. Someday I'm going to join the army and be just like him! I'll have epic adventures, destroy monsters, save villages, all that good stuff. But I need to wait until I get older. Once I turn sixteen, I'm enrolling in the army! And I'll continue Father's legacy!

"Link, don't you want any?" a young soldier asks, peeking his head out of the doorframe. "It'll be all gone if you don't get in here."

I gasp and stumble into the house, not allowing my slice to be stolen. Mother strolls up to me with a piece and set it in my hands with a gentle smile. I catch sight of Father eating his own slice with a childish expression. Mother pats my head and saunters off to attend to the men. I grin contently and rush to a small group of soldiers to eat with.

Truly life couldn't be any better.

* * *

( _? P.O.V._ )

"Lord Demise," a voice calls to me. I lift my head slightly, watching a red-haired man kneel down before me. "I've returned with some important information." I blink twice before nodding my head at him.

"Stand and continue then, Kael," I tell him and he does so, looking into my eyes. "I hope this is important."

"It is," he insists, scratching the back of his head once. "I know of a… _particular soldier_ who has been slaughtering a great number of our forces."

"Oh? Is he that much of a threat?"

"His name is Aaron and he's a Commander in the army of the Hylians. The people look up to him; he gives them hope. If we do away with him their morale will definitely suffer and, not only that, but we'll have removed one of their greatest fighters."

"I see…" I trail off, standing from my throne as I walk over to him. "He will be handled in due time. I have an interesting idea. You have been a great help, Kael."

"Thank you, Lord Demise." He walks down the corridor and I follow behind him, turning through a door on the left as he continues straight. I walk over to a large pool of black liquid. I place my hand on the surface and slowly expel magic, the surface rippling as I reach a hand inside the pool. I feel something form in my hand and I grab it, pulling out of the fluid and bringing a wicked sword with me, the guard resembling spiked wings and the blade having several protruding, spiked sections. Near the hilt of the weapon is an inverted Triforce.

"A weapon befitting a true king. It can be more, though, sentient perhaps. A weapon that can act on its own on my behalf. Yes…" Arcs of black energy surround my fist before creeping up the sword. I release the blade, watching as it glows brightly in the air.

* * *

( _? P.O.V._ )

The first thing that comes to me is my sight. It's blurry, but there's definitely someone there. A black shape leans over me as I try to get my bearings. I make a weak attempt to grasp the floor and sit up, but I only fall back and hit my head on the tiles. My vision sharpens and I can see the dark figure grimace at me.

"...Perhaps I should make another one," it sighs.

I can't help but tilt my head a bit at its words. "Make another one?" What was it talking about?

"Sit up," it commands sternly. I wince a bit at its loud tone and try once more to pull myself off the floor. I'm still feeling weak and my head's still swimming, but I somehow manage. I stare into its flaming eyes, shaking a bit with fear. It wraps its large hand around my neck and jerks me into a standing position. I almost fall back down, but it holds me steady. "Unless you want me to toss you out, learn how to stand at least."

I wince at his words. Was this... _thing_ really going to do away with me on a whim? Who was it anyway?

"My name is Demise," the creature said with an air of authority. "And I am not an 'it.'" He notices my shocked expression and shows a ghost of a smile. "I made you, so shouldn't I know what you're thinking as well?"

I blink stupidly. "M-Made?" I repeat slowly.

Demise nods, folding his arms over his chest. "Exactly. And as my newest creation, you are to do what I say when I say it. Understand?"

"Y-Yes," I reply nervously. If this man really did make me, then my life is in his hands, isn't it? I don't have much of a choice but do what he says…

"Oh, and another thing," Demise says. "You are to refer to me as 'Master.' Nothing else."

I nod vigorously. "Yes. Uh, Master," I add hastily, realising I forgot it.

"Excellent," Demise says. "Just obey my every whim and you won't have to worry about being erased from existence. Speaking of obeying, I have a job for you."

I raise an eyebrow. "A job?" I'm not going to question it, but was he really going to send me out this soon after I woke up? I didn't even know what I could do yet.

"There's an army commander named Aaron who lives in Hylia's land," Demise explains.

"Who's Hylia?" I ask curiously.

Demise shows frustration at my sudden question, but he still answers. "She is the Goddess of her country. It is filled with humans she doesn't know how to rule, so I figured I'd try my hand at it. And this 'Aaron' may just be a human, but I've heard of his capabilities. I've deemed him a threat, and I want you to take care of him for me. Think you can handle that?"

"I think so," I answer uncertainly. "You make it sound like these humans are weak, so it shouldn't be too much of a hassle."

"Humans, generally, are weak in comparison to us. However, make no mistake, they are very clever. Don't underestimate them, especially the ones I've deemed a threat to my plans."

"I understand."

Demise smirks at my words, seeing I've finally gotten the role of an obedient servant down. "Excellent. I'm sure you can find Aaron yourself. He's a well-known man, so he shouldn't be difficult to track down." He waves his hand and sends me off. "You can teleport wherever you like, so just leave whenever you're ready."

With that, he exits the room, leaving me alone. I gaze down at my reflection in the tiled floor and narrow my gaze at it. I can't help but be displeased with the appearance my master gave me. My muscular black body is covered with white markings while my hair is also colorless. Even my eyes are blank.

"This," I huff. "is boring." I smirk faintly as an image comes to mind. Yes… This would work much better than my current form. Pure. Perfect. No one would ever be able to match it!

I instinctively snap my fingers and I'm covered with a shower of orange diamonds. I can't help but laugh at the pure perfection I've thought up.

The only way to make it better would be having that man's blood stained upon it.

* * *

[ _Two Years Later_ ]

( _? P.O.V._ )

I stretch out, groaning as I hear several popping noises come from my back. I look down at the pile of firewood I finished gathering, smiling at the fruits of my labor. I hear footsteps come from behind me and I look over my shoulder, spotting my wife running towards me. "Hello, Elena," I smile at her, turning and opening my arms.

"Aaron!" she cries, leaping into my arms and kissing me quickly. I grin, holding her up as I kiss her back, a beautiful burning overcoming me. I grab the back of her head, our kiss growing deeper and longer as fire fills my soul. All I want is to be consumed by the heat, to fall back and let the flames take control.

I stop resisting, falling back onto the grass with my wife as the small blaze transforms into a roaring inferno, my body succumbing to the beautiful conflagration of emotions and sensations. We continue for a few minutes before she pulls away, a low moan escaping my lips as the firestorm dies down from the loss of contact. "Why?"

"As much as the books like to proclaim otherwise, getting intimate on the ground doesn't seem like anything but uncomfortable," she tells me and I sigh heavily, standing up as soon as she gets off of me.

"I guess you're right," I tell her, craning my neck and looking back at the firewood. "I'm glad I managed to get enough in time, any later and it'd be impossible." I hear a soft chuckle from our home and I whip my head in that direction, stepping in front of Elena. "Who's there?"

"My full title is Demon Lord Ghirahim, though you may simply call me Lord Ghirahim," the voice tells me, stepping out of our home and into view. I raise an eyebrow at the extravagant red cape the white-haired man is wearing, not sure what to make of it. "What's the matter, has my beauty stolen your ability to speak?"

"I'm just… Not sure what to make of your dress. It's… Certainly something," I tell him, tensing as the man growls, clenching his hands into fists.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" he questions and I shake my head, trying to appease him.

"No, no, I'm just not used to such a unique style. It's very befitting of someone named Lord Ghirahim."

"Oh!" He relaxes, a smile forming on his lips as he walks closer to us. "Well, I was supposed to find you two years ago, but I simply couldn't stand not having an identity. I spent so much time crafting one and I'm pleased that all my hard work paid off."

"I'm very happy for you. You said you were supposed to find me. Can I ask why?"

"Certainly! I was ordered by my master to… Eliminate you." He snaps his fingers at this, red blades appearing in a circle around him. He waves a hand towards us and I grab my wife before diving to the side, the daggers flying above us.

"Quick, run into the forest and find Link! I'll hold him off!" She nods, tears running down her face as she picks herself up off the ground and heads off into the woods surrounding our home. I look back towards Ghirahim, pushing myself up and running down the long pathway to our house, dodging a swipe from a blade he conjured and heading inside, running upstairs to our room. I pick my sword up off the floor, drawing it before looking out my bedroom window. My eyes grow wide when I don't see anyone there. I smash the window and jump out, rolling along the ground as I see more ruby blades flying out the window after me. My instincts scream at me and I move my sword in front of me, deflecting a strike from my attacker.

"I see why my master wanted you out of the way. You're certainly a fighter! That won't do, not at all." He disappears from view and I feel a shiver up my spine, something cold touching the back of my neck as I hear soft breathing in my ear. "Mmm, yes… I'm going to enjoy this. I just know I will." I pull away, spinning as I lash out with my sword, colliding with his own blade. I grit my teeth, grabbing the hilt with both hands as I try to overpower him. He chuckles again, effortlessly holding me back. He snaps his fingers, a second blade appearing in his free hand. I jump back, groaning as his next attack lands, a long slash covering my torso. I put a hand to my chest, blood pouring from my wound as I raise my blade, pointing it at Ghirahim.

"Who's your master?!" I scream, swinging my weapon to deflect more daggers.

"I don't think telling you will make a difference. In fact, it may just add to your suffering. Yes, that sounds delightful!" He disappears from view again and my I open my eyes in shock, a blade piercing me from behind and coming out of my chest. I cough, blood pouring from my mouth as the sword is pulled out of my chest. I drop to my hands and knees, arms shaking as I try to hold myself up. "My master is the Demon King, Demise. May his name haunt you in your final moments." He laughs loudly, snapping his fingers as his laughter disappears with him.

"No…" Is all I manage to say, strength leaving my body as my vision grows black, consciousness finally fading forever.

* * *

( _Link's P.O.V._ )

I shield my eyes from the beating sun. I'm back to catching frogs again (Yes, I'm still doing it.), but my hunt isn't going very well. It's the summer, so they should be out right now… I'm planning on putting one in Mother's shoe when she's about to go gardening, yet I'm all alone on the lake.

I take another look at the sky. It's beginning to get late. Shouldn't Mother come to scold me at this time? After all, it is about noon, isn't it?

"What's taking her so long," I mutter to myself. This certainly isn't like her, but I don't think too much of it. For all I know, she could just be sick, right? It is allergy season for her, after all. And if she _is_ sick, then I definitely shouldn't be here trying to catch frogs to scare her with.

I pick myself up off the dirt and turn towards the forest, making my way into it. Mother and I take walks down it often, so I know my way around by heart. I shuffle my feet along the soil, leaving long tracks as I do. I blink in confusion when I see another set of tracks next to mine. I stare at them for a few seconds, suddenly in a panic. My father taught me that footprints like this meant that someone was running. Why would someone some through our woods? What would they be running from? There aren't any monsters here…

I instinctively begin to follow them, placing my foot in each of them as I walk. I begin to hum a song as my curiosity fades, being replaced by boredom. These footprints were probably from Father taking a run through the woods for some type of training. I was probably worrying for nothing…

"Link…"

I wince at the sound of my name. I look around for the source, but can't find it. Actually… Was that voice…?

"Mother?" I call worriedly.

She calls my name again and I feel my breathing hasten. Following the sound of her voice, I dart into an especially thick part of the forest, tripping over something along the way. I stumble up to start running again, but something grabs my ankle and I fall to the ground. I automatically assume it was a monster of some sort, but once I turn my head and see what grabbed me, my mind goes blank.

"Link," Mother says quietly, smiling the best she could. "You're alright…"

"Mother!" I gasp. I pull my ankle from her grasp and kneel at her side. "W-What happened?"

Mother made a weak attempt to laugh, but it only resulted in blood pouring from her mouth as she gagged on it. "I-It's nothing," she assures me in a whisper. "As long as you're safe…"

 _"_ _Mother,"_ I say sternly as tears begin wetting my cheeks. "What. Happened."

"N-Nothing," she answers hastily. I give her a doubting look. "J-Just run, alright? Run as far as you can."

"But-"

"Don't worry about me, dear," she says firmly. "Just g-go. If you don't…" Her voice trails off, a thought making fear fill her eyes. "I-It'll be alright. Head for the castle. Find the army. Y-You're the commander's son, they have to-"

She chokes on her blood once more as she vomits onto the grass. I ignore the small splotch that gets on my boots and take hold of her hand.

"Mother, I'll get you to the castle too," I promise, refusing to let my voice shake from grief. "The castle isn't that far. I can just carry you!"

Mother bites her lip. "M-My wound is too bad. I...don't want you to see it." I see her other hand tucked under her stomach, where the injury must be. "I'm not making it."

The crunching of leaves in the distance makes us both tense with fear.

 _"_ _Run!"_ she snaps at me. This time I dare not defy her. Whatever attacked her is still on the loose and I certainly don't want to get in it's path. I nearly trip over her trying to get up and bolt as fast as I can away from the sound. I can hear my mother's stifled sobs in the background mixed with my own, but I can't bring myself to go back. I'm too scared…

The snapping of a twig makes me run faster. I can't really tell where I'm running to. Mother said to go to the castle, but Father…

I open my eyes wider in realization. Yes, Father! I have to warn him! I take a sharp left and rush into the more open path that leads to my house. It's not far from our home, so all I have to do is follow it. And before I know it, my peaceful little home is in clear view. Yes, almost there! I pick up speed and…

I skid to a halt before I collide with a body on the ground and stare at it silently in horror.

"F-Father?" I stammer. His empty eyes stare back at me, unblinking. I fall to my knees beside him and shake his arm. "Father?" Tears begin to fall freely from my eyes as my gaze settles on a gaping wound in his chest. I slump my shoulders, coming to the reality that he will never respond again. He'll never praise my sword skills. Mother will never tease his childish behavior. I'll never be told I'm loved again…

I bury my face in Father's injured chest, refusing to cope with the situation, refusing to believe what I had heard, refusing to acknowledge what I was seeing.

Refusing to accept that I was all alone.

* * *

 ***Darn, MC, how do you expect me to top that note?! Well, I'll try anyway. :P This chapter was a lot of fun to write, specifically when His Lord Fabulousness came in. ^^ I'm certainly happy with how this turned out… Though I did feel bad about pulling a Bambi and having Link's parents tragically die. ;_;**

 **Well, among the chaos, MC really was a joy to work with. ^^ He was very helpful with his input and made me smile when things got stressful. :3**

 **Link: You're being too sappy here. -_-'**

 **Aaron: Yeah, you suck. :D**

 **Oh, shut up, I killed you!**

 **Ghirahim: No, I did. *cue rainbow***

 **...Screw this. =_= But seriously, MC is awesome. (^^)-b Hope you like this chapter!**

 **k bye.***


	3. Let There Be Darkness

**MC: Hey there guys, thank you for continuing to read and support this story, it means so much to me. I can't thank all of you enough, but it won't stop me from trying.**

 **This was a fun chapter. I'm going to start experimenting a little bit with how I write I think, hopefully it won't go badly. I believe it'll be alright, though.**

 **I must say I really love and look forward to working on this story. Though… I love who I'm working with a lot more. Shadow's just a lot of fun to talk to, to be around, to work with. Working with her, now that's the highlight of my days.**

 **I really think everyone would work on a collab project like this. Find someone similar to you with their own style, brainstorm ideas and just write. It's definitely something worth doing. You can't with Shadow though, she's mine. I'm not sharing her.**

 **DISCLAIMER: We still don't own The Legend of Zelda. Well, maybe in our dreams we do.**

 **Now, here's the second chapter of** _ **Breathing Life into Myth**_ **. I hope you have a good time reading it.**

* * *

( _Hylia's P.O.V._ )

 _Darkness. Infinite blackness. Everywhere I turn, every place I look, every area I search there is nothing. I know my eyes are open yet I can't see, panic pouring over me at the realization of my sudden sightlessness. I cry out as an overwhelming force starts pulling me backwards, blindness giving way to a rush of colors, countless in both their simplicity and their inconceivability._

 _After a few moments the force suddenly disappears and I fall onto my back, gasping as I close my eyes in pain, all the air leaving me. I take a deep breath and groan, pushing myself up off the ground and reopening my eyes only to have my breath stolen away again._

 _Beautiful, the shining green grass all around me swaying with the breeze, the wind washing over me. The sun kisses my face and all I can do is smile, the simplicity of nature being its true majesty. I hear laughter in the distance and I turn, slowly making my way through the field as the noise gets louder._

 _After a few moments I feel something grab at my ankle and I fall face-first into the ground, wincing as I look back, kicking my legs to try and shake them free. The sounds of screams and the crackling of flames pound into my ears and I'm suddenly overwhelmed with dread. I shout, light expelling from me as the pressure around my ankle fades. I form my wings, beating them hard enough to lift me off the ground. I look all around me, hovering as my dismay grows._

 _Everywhere I look, as far as I can see, is complete chaos. People being eaten, women raped, villages burning, so many unspeakable things my soul couldn't possibly comprehend overwhelm me. Screaming and crying is all I can hear and I scan the area, trying to find who's screaming, trying to find someone I can help._

 _The wails are my own, the noise the only way I can react to the horrors around me. I fall to my knees, my voice only growing louder as the pandemonium continues on around me. I feel a shock flow through me and my mouth clamps shut, the electricity overriding my control._

" _You live in a world of ideals, so I shall show you truth."_

* * *

I bolt upright, sweat pouring down my forehead as I try to calm myself, my heart practically beating against my ribs. I close my eyes and cover my face with my hands, sobbing as my mind and spirit try to come to terms with what I had seen.

* * *

( _Demise's P.O.V._ )

A frown settles on my face as my weapon kneels before me, his cape spread around him. "I'd like to hope you have a good reason for taking so long," I tell the sword-turned-demon, watching as he stands up, a strange grin forming on his lips.

"Of course, Master. I simply couldn't stand not having a name. When I went to fulfil your orders, I wanted to at least be civil, don't you agree? I spent a great amount of time thinking of the perfect name for myself," he informs me and I grit my teeth, gripping my throne tightly.

"I already know the answer but I'd like to hear it from your own mouth, what is your name?" I ask, slowly lifting myself from my seat and walking over to him.

"I've chosen the name Ghirahim," he tells me. "Do you approve of it? Someone as great as you deserves a servant with good taste, wouldn't you agree?"

"Will you be able to work more efficiently now that your identity crisis has been resolved?"

"O-Of course, Master, I'll be sure to work expeditiously."

"Very well then, _Demon Lord Ghirahim_ is now your full title. Don't disappoint me, now, my kindness is not something to be taken lightly." Ghirahim raises an eyebrow at my tone, frowning slightly.

"You don't seem very pleased… Oh, I know! Surely you'd like to see my handiwork, yes?" I ponder this for a few moments before nodding at him, sighing at his delighted expression..

"You must be proud of yourself to have such a ridiculous look on your face. Very well." I head over to my room's door, opening it and stepping inside, the Demon Lord following close behind me. I raise my hand, a small bolt of magic firing into a mirror which begins rippling. "Place your hand upon the mirror and imagine the location you want to see."

"This can let you see anything? Fascinating!" He places his hand on the glass, the image settling on a home in the middle of a forest. Outside the house is a young boy kneeling over a dead man, body shaking with what I can only assume to be sobs.

"And who, exactly, is that child?"

"I-I don't know! He wasn't with the man like his wife was!"

"Go find Kael and tell him to come here. After that you're free to do as you please until I call upon you again."

"As you wish, Master." Ghirahim snaps his fingers, disappearing in a cloud of orange diamonds. I clench my hands into fists, arcs of electricity surrounding me for a moment before fading, my body relaxing as I realize there's no need to get angry just yet. Not with so many possibilities.

* * *

( _Kael's P.O.V._ )

I drum my fingers on the bar counter as I await my order. I'm not sure how long it takes to get a damn beer, but as a member of the army, I'm not allowed to make a big deal about it. Well, I'm not _really_ an army member, but it's in my job description to pretend to be. My boss, Demise, promises a lot, but if you don't deliver, he puts your head on a stake. At least I'm getting a hefty reward.

I grimace as my beer finally slides in front of me, some of the mug's contents spilling over onto my sleeve. I almost curse at the bartender, but I somehow hold it in. It's always been pretty difficult for me to be... _civil._ I'm not a guy who's like, "You spilled my drink, so I'll just kill you." A brawl or two wouldn't hurt, though.

"Excuse me?"

I lift my head to see the bartender hovering over me. "What?" I ask bluntly.

"A man outside wants to see you," the man explains, passing a glass to a red-faced man next to me.

I groan in response. "Can't it wait?"

"He was very insistent about it," he shrugs.

I give my beer a longing stare before hesitantly getting up. I stride past the laughing and brawling men and exit the bar. I do love getting my drinks here, but it comes at the price of being surrounded by idiots…

I lean against the doorframe with my hands in my pockets, searching around for the man I was just told about yet I don't see anyone.

"Just because I can't see you doesn't mean I don't know you're there," I sigh. "I'm not stupid."

I hear someone jump down from a tree in front of me. "I suppose so," the figure smirks. "I must have underestimated you humans a bit. Your physical abilities aren't top-notch, but you can be smart when need be."

"Gee. Thanks." I raise an eyebrow at his silhouette. "The hell are you wearing?"

The man scoffs at my question. "You humans have no taste! I swear…"

I pinch the bridge of my nose. This guy was pretty damn dense, wasn't he? "Alright, fine. I'm unfashionable. Let's just move on from that. So why are you here?"

"Oh, that…" The man takes a few steps forward, his gloved hands clasped behind his back. He flips part of his white hair and smiles slyly at me. "I'm Demise's servant. And he would like to speak with you."

"Demise?" I repeat. "My boss? I've never seen you with him."

He chuckles at my statement. "I was created two years ago to do his bidding. I just finished the task my master gave to me when I was made, and now he needs you for something."

"Really?" I shift my weight and narrow my gaze at him. "And what was this task?"

"Simple," he replies arrogantly. "I was ordered to kill an important commander of the army. It was disappointingly easy."

"Aaron, huh?" I ask. "If it was so easy how come it took you two years to do it?"

His face twists in disgust. "You wouldn't know the importance of having a good image!"

I furrow my eyebrows. "What?" I say flatly.

"I had to pick a name," he continues. "A good name! One that would give honor to my master."

"Huh. And what name would that be?"

He grins narcissistically. "Ghirahim."

I stifle a laugh. "You spent two years on _that?"_

Ghirahim grits his teeth, and I can tell he's about to lose his cool. "Of course I did. I traveled around the country taking the form of a normal man, but all the names I heard were so... _boring._ Six months ago I started thinking of an original name for myself, and I believe I did a wonderful job." He flips his cape behind him dramatically, emphasizing the authority he supposedly has.

"That's… That's great," I manage with a deadpan expression. "Really. But why don't we just go to Demise already?"

Ghirahim's visible eye widens with panic. "Oh, y-yes, that…"

"You forgot already?" I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Some servant you are."

"Quiet!" Ghirahim snaps. "Get over here. I'll take you there."

I saunter over to him nonchalantly, taking my time so he becomes irritated, which clearly shows on his face. The moment I'm within a close distance, he snaps his fingers and my vision is suddenly shrouded with orange and red diamonds.

* * *

"Master, we're back!" Ghirahim calls. The diamonds disperse and I examine my surroundings. The room I'm in is coated in black, including the tiled floor. It's pretty empty to say the least, though the man sitting on a throne in front of me reminds me of where I am. I've only been to this place a few times, but I'm very familiar with this man.

"Lord Demise," I greet him, getting down on one knee. "I heard you needed me for something?"

Demise grimaces at my curtness, but he and I both know it's something I can't really control. "I do. But first I need to show you something."

My boss stands up and walks towards a door to his right. I follow him with my hands stuffed in my pockets, Ghirahim not far behind. He seems pretty annoyed that his "master" didn't acknowledge him, but I don't pay him any mind. With enough luck he'll be out of my hair in a few minutes.

We enter through the door into a small bedroom where a full-length mirror waits for us. I've never actually seen it before, but Demise has told me about it.

"So this is the famous mirror, huh?" I say dryly. "Wanted me to see something?"

Demise doesn't answer. Instead, he extends his hand and places it on the glass, the surface rippling out as he does so. Our reflections are instantly replaced with the image of a young child with vibrant blond hair collapsed on the body of a dead man. The scene was pretty damn bloody, but it didn't faze me in the slightest. I'd seen worse.

"I know that kid," I say, breaking the silence. "That's Aaron's brat. Looks like you've already done his dad in."

Ghirahim smirks at the image. "He must have cried himself to sleep. Would you like me to finish him off now, Master?"

"No," Demise replies bluntly. "I have a different plan in mind." A sly grin creeps onto his face at the thought. "I sense promise in this child. The same thing I saw in you, Kael, only stronger. He can be used. And he's young as well. We must take advantage of the situation."

I quirk an eyebrow. "I don't get it. Shouldn't we kill him so he doesn't tell everyone a demon killed his parents?"

"Honestly," Demise huffs with a roll of his eyes. "He never even saw Ghirahim. We don't have to worry about that. I have other plans. He knows you, does he not, Kael?"

I shrug a shoulder. "Yeah, he does. I was with his dad a lot."

"Does he like you?"

I furrow my eyebrows. "Well enough."

Demise smirks. "Excellent. Here's my idea: Kael, take him in as your own."

My shoulders drop at his command. _"What?!"_

"You heard me. We'll brainwash him to start following us. It will take time and it will have to be done subliminally, but I'm sure by the time he becomes an adult he'll be our greatest warrior."

"You must be freaking kidding me!" I sputter. _"Me?_ Raise a kid?! I'm barely old enough to _have_ a kid!"

I can practically feel Ghirahim's entertained smile. I really want to turn around and slap the diamonds right off of him, but now's not the time.

"Kael." Demise turns to me, his fiery eyes harshly glaring into mine. "You _will_ do as I say. Unless you want to face the consequences, that is."

I open my mouth to make some sort of comeback, but I quickly shut it once I remember who I'm talking to. This guy can knock my head off with one punch. So I have no choice…

"Ugh. Fine! I'll take the brat in," I huff. "But I'd better be rewarded for my trouble!"

Demise nods stiffly. "I'll see to it that you get whatever you'd like. But only after that boy becomes loyal to us."

I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh. "Alright already! Let's just get this crap over with."

"As you wish," Demise says. "Ghirahim?"

The demon frowns in disappointment. However, he dares not question his master and summons another veil of diamonds.

* * *

"There he is." Ghirahim points towards where Link was lying: next to Aaron's place in the grass. I peer over the bush he teleported us behind and grimace at the sight.

I knew Link better than I let on. He was a privileged little brat that would just hang around his dad and act all high-and-mighty. Talking about how he was going to lead the army someday, how he'd be the best soldier there… He never shut the hell up! Well, those dreams were probably crushed now, so maybe I won't have to deal with that anymore.

"Well, do your best!"

"Hey, wait-!" I reach out a hand to stop Ghirahim, but he's already gone, leaving a bunch of those stupid diamonds in his wake. I curse under my breath and turn back to Link. Hopefully he's influenced easily so I can shape him into a badass… Or at least something less annoying.

I silently stand up and step over the bushes. I might as well just get this done now. I slowly approach Link, careful not to make any sound and startle him. I stand over his body, narrowing my gaze at Aaron's lifeless figure under him. Ghirahim really must've done him in good… Too bad he didn't take Link down too. Would've taken care of one problem…

"Hey." I gently kick Link's shoulder. The most I get is a groan. "Wake up, dammit!" I bend down and reach out a hand, shaking his arm. Link cracks open an eye and slowly sits up. He looks confused at first, but once he notices his father's corpse he starts to panic.

I tap the back of his head and he whips around, staring at me full of fear. He recognizes me a second later, and he raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"Kael?" he says. "Wh-What're you doing here?"

I roll my blue eyes at the cliche question. "I was coming by to tell your dad a command from the king," I lie. I put on a saddened mask. "It looks like I was too late…"

Link's eyes begin to fill with tears. I can tell he thinks this is his fault, but I don't try to console him. Not my issue.

"I, uh, found your mom too," I tell him gently. "You're all alone now, huh?" Link nods slowly. "Yeah… Well, I was thinking…" I stifle a groan and rub the back of my neck. "Since you're all alone and stuff. You wanna, um, come with me?"

Link lifts his head and tilts it, full of confusion. "Really?" he asks innocently.

I grit my teeth at his hopefulness. Now I really couldn't back out. "Err, yeah, sure. As long as you don't cause any trouble or anything."

He stares at me wide-eyed, clearly not sure how to thank me. "I… I don't know what to say," he sniffles, beginning to cry.

"No need," I sigh. "We shouldn't be here any longer. So let's go, okay?"

"But…" Link glances longingly at Aaron. "What about Father?"

"I'll tell some soldiers to come get him and your mom," I promise, losing my patience. "And we'll give them a proper burial and all that. Alright?"

I see Link smile slightly. He reaches up and grabs my hand (Which I don't approve of, but what choice do I have?) and I begin to lead him away from his former home. He wipes away his tears with his free hand and grins up at me.

"Thanks, Kael," he says with a grateful expression.

I look away and pretend to be incredibly interested in a group of trees. "Don't mention it."

 ***Man, this chapter was fun! ^^ I especially loved writing Kael. I always do best writing cynical drunks. :3**

 **Kael: ...I don't consider that a good thing.**

 **Link: Shadow's weird. =_=**

 **Zelda: You suck, Shadow! :D**

 **Wha-?! You're not even in this story! D:**

 **MC: Don't worry you three, she only likes it because it's what she always wanted to be.**

 **Oh, screw you. =_= I hope you enjoy this Kael-centric chapter! :D**

 **Ghirahim: No, wait!**

 ***sigh* WHAT?!**

 **Ghirahim: Oh, nothing. Just making my fabulous cameo. ^^**

… **=_=**

 **k bye.***


End file.
